


Duty

by akire_yta



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gunn's thoughts on why Wes did what he did</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duty

**Author's Note:**

> old ficlet archived

Your first priority was always your duty, wasn't it?

Duty, then loyalty, friendship, honour, then all the rest.

Duty above all else.

Man, that sucks. You saw your duty as more important than us, then the  
team. So you went behind our backs, sacrificed everything to do what  
you saw as your duty.

Protect the innocent. In this case, Connor. Protect him from the  
vampire, the curse, the prophecy. Protect him by giving him over to the  
one person we knew we could not trust.

God damn it, Wes. You should have known you could have trusted me.


End file.
